Myungsoo's Birthday
by MyungYong Love
Summary: Drabble singkat tentang Myungsoo yang sedang menunggu seseorang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada dirinya. NCT & Infinite Fanfiction/Kim Myungsoo x Lee Taeyong/MyungYong/BL/OOC/DLDR/R&R.


**Myungsoo's Birthday**

Infinite & NCT Fanfiction

Kim Myungsoo x Lee Taeyong

Warning: BL, Typo(s) OOC, Crack pair, Drabble gaje, DLDR.

 **By Kakak**

.

.

.

Sejak semalam tepat pukul 12 malam, Myungsoo tidak pernah berhenti memperhatikan ponselnya. Ya, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Myungsoo, walaupun banyak yang mengucapkan selamat kepadanya tetapi pemuda itu tidaklah tampak senang karena seseorang belum mengucapkan selamat kepadanya.

Karena jadwal yang padat membuat mereka tidak bisa bertemu hari ini, lagipula sejak tadi Myungsoo terlalu gengsi untuk menghubungi pemuda itu terlebih dahulu, bahkan sampai Myungsoo meng _upload_ fotonya di instagram pemuda itu tidak juga menghubunginya, biasanya setiap Myungsoo meng _upload_ sesuatu di instagram pemuda itu akan berkomentar entah itu dengan langsung menghubunginya ataupun mengirimkan _personal chat_ kepadanya.

Myungsoo sudah tidak tahan lagi, bahkan 15 menit lagi sudah pergantian hari tetapi pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menghubunginya. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan kepada pemuda itu.

 **Senin, 13 Maret 2017**

 **23.45**

 **kim_msl** : Ehem

 **kim_msl** : Hei

 **kim_msl** : Taeyongie, apa kau lupa hari ini hari apa?

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, Myungsoo sama sekali tidak mendapat balasan, bahkan orang di seberang sana juga tidak membaca pesan yang telah dikirim oleh Myungsoo.

Myungsoo hanya menghela nafas, ia berpikir mungkin Taeyong sedang sibuk sehingga pemuda itu melupakan hari kelahirannya. Mereka bisa bertemu hanya saat di Mexico nanti, tetapi karena mereka memiliki jadwal penampilan di hari yang berbeda entah memungkinkan mereka untuk bertemu ataukah tidak.

Jika kalian bertanya bagaimana mereka berdua bisa saling mengenal, jawabannya adalah karena Myungsoo yang terlebih dahulu penasaran dengan Taeyong dan iapun akhirnya mencari kontak Taeyong hal itu tentulah tidak terlalu susah bagi Myungsoo karena ia mempunyai _chanel_ untuk hal itu.

Awalnya ia mengira Taeyong adalah seseorang yang cuek tetapi setelah beberapa kali mereka bertukar pesan hal itu tidaklah benar, bahkan sebenarnya Taeyong memiliki sisi yang tidak diketahui banyak orang. Hingga hubungan mereka seperti sekarang dan Taeyong termasuk ke dalam daftar orang spesial di hidup Myungsoo.

Ting!

Bunyi ponsel menyadarkan Myungsoo dari lamunan, ia bergegas membuka ponselnya sapa tau itu adalah balasan dari Taeyong. Myungsoo tersenyum karena akhirnya pemuda itu membalas pesannya.

 **TyLee** : Hahaha hari ini kan hari senin hyung, tentu saja aku tau, memang kenapa?

 **kim_msl** : Ck, apa kau benar-benar tidak mengingatnya? Padahal sejak tadi aku menunggumu huhuhu~

 **TyLee** : Maaf hyung aku sibuk hari ini.

 **kim_msl** : Ah, sudahlah tidak apa-apa, lagipula hari ini segera berakhir.

 **TyLee** : Hahaha tentu saja aku tidak melupakan hari ini, aku seharian ini sengaja tidak menghubungimu hyung hahaha.

 **TyLee** : Happy Birthday Myungsoo hyung. Wish you all the best~ aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu dan semoga semua yang kau inginkan terwujud :D

 **kim_msl** : Terima kasih Taeyongie, aku kira kau benar-benar lupa satu menit lagi sudah berganti hari hahaha...

 **TyLee** : Hahaha aku sengaja hyung, aku ingin menjadi orang yang terakhir mengucapkannya kepadamu, yang pertama sudah terlalu pasaran hyung~

 **kim_msl** : Kau ini bisa saja, aku merindukan suaramu, boleh aku menelpon?

 **TyLee** : Tidak, aku ingin tidur. Ingat, aku masih marah kepadamu Kim! Bye.

 **kim_msl** : Aku sudah menjelaskan kalau semua itu hanya salah paham. Ya sudah, selamat malam dan jangan lupa mimpikan aku Taeyongie~

 **TyLee** : JANGAN BERHARAP KIM! AKU MEMBENCIMU!

 **kim_msl** : Aku juga mencintaimu hahaha

.

.

 **END**

.

.

Hahaha apa2an ini wkwkwkwk. Selamat ulang tahun Kim Myungsoo~ semoga suatu saat ada moment sama Taeyong & gak hanya delusi semata xD Maaf ffnya gak jelas, apalagi endingnya *bow*

Buat dedek semangat Ujiannya~

Siders? Review please~~~


End file.
